Hounds and Death
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: What if Sarra was able to help the Winchesters in time? Rated M.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, I own Lietuenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. I do not own Supernatural (Eric Kripkie does) Season 3 (end).

Rated M. I warned you!

Hounds and Death:

Chicago, where Lucifer was going to be, and reported sightings of people dying just because. Sarra clenched her teeth. She knew that Dean was going to face off Meg and she was going to be there. She made sure. She tagged along, and it was her and Sam and Dean, and Ellen and Jo. Castiel was there too. It was going to be the face off of the century.

Castiel rode with Ellen and Jo, and Sarra rode with Sam and Dean, and Sam had taken point so those two could sleep. She smiled as she put a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed in greatfulness. He smiled. She curled her arms around her lover, as if remembering his touch, as if remembering his face, his deep green brown eyes stroking her in love.

They had had a last night in a hotel, not far from here, and she took no time in wasting it on sleep. He smiled as he touched her, there was a different warmth about her. She felt Sam stop. "We're heere." He warbled and Dean reached up and smacked the back of his head. "Jerk." he said.

"Bitch." He replied and Sarra rolled her eyes. "Boys." She moaned. He laughed and kissed her and she almost couldn't breathe. Sarra sighed as they got out, and she got out her guns out of their holster, they were armed with rock salt bullets. They were fighting monsters this time. Demons. She knew the rock salt would distrupt them. Lilith was not far from them they could sense and she was going to make it tough this time. She was near and Sarra started to itch. She could feel the strength of Lilith's evil.

She saw Meg first, and she clicked her tongue. "You weren't supposed to come, Lieutenant, but now, you'll get to see your beloved die." Sarra looked at the brunette. " You first you monster." She said. "Not when I have these, my precious brothers." She heard snapping and howling, and Dean paled. "Hounds." Sarra cursed.

Dean smiled. "Easy love." he said. He turned to her. She looked up, and she saw determination in his eyes. "Dean..." He kissed her. He looked at the others, as she took a shot at one of the hounds. "RUN!" He bellowed. They started to run and Sarra manged to get at least four. But how many were there, she couldn't tell. One of them bit Jo. Sarra got to her first. "Hang in there Jo girl." She said. She used her Magick. "Come on come on damnit!" She muttered. She used first aide, and magick and it still didn't work. Sarra cursed as Jo had an idea that might work. "Damn Jo." Sarra said in a choked voice. "Ellen you two are crazy." She said as Ellen pitched in. "I'm not going to leave my child." She said.

"Damn you two." Sarra said and she handed the two something. "A bomb, the size of Kansas. Go in peace my sisters at arms." Ellen Harvelle looked at her. "Take care of the Roadhouse?" She asked. "You know I will." Sarra said.

They escaped, and as the building blew, Sarra buried her head in Dean's shoulder. "MEG is MINE." She said. Dean nodded. "Yes love." He said. They got out of Chicago. Then when they faced off Lilith, she faced off Meg, and she took the demon's head in a magickal squeeze and popped the demon's head off. Meg died. Then she heard some movement in the house, and Dean's voice. Sarra screamed. "DEAN!" She ran up the stairs and she got to Dean's body before the light went from his eyes.

She had been wearing her classic look and she got to her lover's side, and she curled his body into her arms. "Dean..." "Dean...I love you." She whispered. She touched his face. She kissed him. She put his head in her lap. He closed his eyes. "DEAN!" She cried and she moved, and put her head against his bloodless chest. "Dean!" She cried again.

She took her knife. She was going to join him. She didn't care anymore. "Dean..." She whimpered. Sam got to her and knocked the knife away. "Sarra!" He said and he got her in his arms. She beat him, beat his chest. "Sam..." She moaned. He held her. He held her and she closed her eyes, and she felt weak at the knees. "What do we do?" She asked. "Bobby would want to salt and burn him, I can't." "I can use something that would protect him though." She smiled. "Lets do it kid." She said. She was dry from crying but she was willing to do anything. Anything for her love.

"I wanna ride with him, in the back. Okay?" She asked. Sam nodded. She picked up his body with ease. Sarra smiled as she held her beloved. She smiled and she held him, and got him inside, she laid kisses on his cold lips. "Its alright, lover mine, you'll be fine." "A part of me is with ye to protect ye." She said softly. She sighed as she prepped the site, and she and Sam worked Sam's grief came to light. Sarra looked at her lover's brother, and she smiled sadly.

"He would think we're absolutely crazy." She said. "Does that help?" He laughed. "Yes it does." He said. She smiled and afterwards, they drove.

The first night without Dean, Sarra moaned and she tossed in her bed. Sam came to her, and she opened her sightless eyes. "Sam?" She asked. He smiled.

"Yeah." She got up put her glasses on and she looked at him. "Gods." She thought outloud. He laughed. "Yeah." He said. She looked at him, he was soo close. She looked at him. He breathed, and she pulled herself away. He looked at her again, and she went to him and held him, and she sobbed in his arms.

"Easy." He said and she collapsed in his arms. She looked nervous. "Sam?" "Sam..." He touched her. He shifted his body and she moaned. "Sarra?" he asked. She reached out for him and he touched her, and she sobbed softly in his arms. "Hey, its okay." He said and she stopped and kissed him and he returned the kiss. He made love to her. Hands and skin met, she moaned as he came into her, and he made her scream his name. "Sam!" She moaned. He got her softly and stroked her as he made her come. She sank against his skin, she needed skin, his. She sank into his touch again.

He came from her, "Sam...stay?" She whispered. He smiled. "Always." He whispered. She went down on him, he moaned as she took him, to new heights. "..." He didn't say a word. He just moaned her name. "Sarra..." Was all he said.

He made love to her again from behind, and she felt his touch, she moaned his name again. "Sam..." She said softly. She felt his touch, he took the pain from her sides, her shoulders. She smiled. Sarra closed her eyes. She felt his arms around her. She smiled. "Thank you Sam." She said. He kissed her. "Sam..." She moaned. She felt his touch. "Sam.." She murmured. He kissed her. They were happy for a while, even though they fought Death around every corner.

Then Bobby contacted them four months after Dean died. Sarra was nervous, and she paced around that small hotel room they were in, and she couldn't settle. Sam came to her and kissed her. "Easy love. It'll be alright no matter what happens, we were together and he would be glad that we were." He said to her. She relaxed.

Then, there was a knock at the door. She smiled. Sam answered it. "Bobby?! What the Hell?" He asked.

Dean smiled. "Sam." He said and Sarra went up to him and looked at him, physically and mentally and spiritually, and nodded. She turned back to Sam. "It is him." Sam smiled and hugged his brother. "Dean." "Sammy." They muttered as they did their brother man grip hug. Dean came to Sarra.

"Dean?" She asked. He smiled. She was dressed in her classic look, grey and black and red, and she looked up at him her hair shining, her eyes shining, and her nervous as all get out. "Easy babe, I don't blame you." He said and he took her in his arms and she sobbed. "Dean..." She said. He kissed her and Sam smiled as Bobby and he went outside. He knew the two would have a lot to talk about. Dean smiled and he traced a finger down her face. "I missed you." He said. She smiled. "I know. I missed you, you went through hell, litterally Dean? Gods lover it must've been aweful." She touched his face softly.

"Yeah." He was deep. "Easy babe." She said. "I've got you, now." He curled in her arms and he sobbed, he was glad his brother stepped away, didn't want him to see him break so easily. She held him til he got worn out and then he kissed her, and she realized how much she missed this brave, unselfless man that was in front of her.

They talked for hours, and then they made love, and she gasped as she saw the wounds on his body. "Dean..." She moaned and she healed them. She was so wracked with pain, over his deal with the crossroads demon. _I should've done something damn it. _She thought. He looked at her. "There was nothing to do babe." He said and she smiled and kissed him. "I am glad you are home, Dean Winchester." She whispered, and then she saw the handprint on his shoulder. "Holy Shit!" She swore as she looked at his shoulder. "What in gods name gave you that?" He shrugged. "Don't know. Could've been anything love." He said.

She smiled and she held him. She healed his wounds. The whip marks were healed but the handprint she couldn't do anything about. She sighed as she kissed him. "You've done enough babe." He said. She smiled. "I know." She whispered and he made love to her again. They were happy for a while, for now.

The End.


End file.
